


Of Demons & Faeries

by Ducky_Devilry



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, True Blood (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky_Devilry/pseuds/Ducky_Devilry
Summary: In which six year old Sookie Stackhouse confronts a certain Demonic Butler in the late 1800’s early 1900’s





	Of Demons & Faeries

**Author's Note:**

> Sookie is 6 years old, Jason is around 8 and James is about 7 years old

**Lady Michelle Stackhouse’s POV**

* * *

I was called over for tea today by my dear friend Lizzie or rather Lady Elizabeth Phantomhive as it were. With my poor Jason stuck in bed with fever, I thought it'd be nice to take my darling daughter Susana over to play with the young Phantomhive heir, James. While James and Susana played, Lizzie and I had tea and Lizzie's husband, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, sat behind a grand desk looking over some documents. When the Phantomhive head butler, Sebastian, came waltzing in with a platter of treats for the children.

Susana looked up from the toys she was playing with and stated, "You must be a _very_  high leveled demon."

Startled Sebastian questioned, "And may I ask, _why_ do you say that?"

"Because I can hear **everyone**. Humans, Angels, Weres, Shifters, Vampires, Grim Reapers, Fairies and even most Demons but I can't hear **you**. So, that must make you Demonic Nobility or even _Royalty_." Susana replies.

She looks over to the Earl, who is watching her with extreme interest and says, "Which makes me wonder why someone of your status would lower yourself to such a disgraceful level..." Susana was quiet for a few moments before continuing, "He must have an absolutely extraordinary soul for you to go to such lengths."

Many moments passed before Sebastian looked up with glowing fuchsia eyes and chuckled darkly and whispered, "Oh, young _lady_ , you have _**No idea**_."

Susana looks up at Sebastian and curtsied with a huge smile on her face, "By the way, I'm Sookie. It's a pleasure to meet you _My Lord_."

And with that I fainted dead away, And here I was hoping to keep my daughter's _disability_  a secret!


End file.
